Classic Hero Figure: Egon Spengler
Classic Hero Figure: Egon Spengler an action figure which is part of Kenners The Real Ghostbusters Toy Line's (Classic) Hero set. Based off The Real Ghostbusters animated series Egon Spengler. The Classic Heroes group also included Peter, Ray, and Winston. Toy Descriptions Egon Spengler with Neutrona Blaster and Proton Pack (also has an red proton beam) and Gulper Ghost Front of Card Instruction Action Zapping Ray with Neutrona Blaster and Proton Pack Accessories Promotional Description The absent-minded electronic genius who is responsible for the group's zany ghost-chasing equipment. Back of Card Instruction 1. Neutrona Blaster snaps on to side of Proton Pack for storage. 2. A. Press peg on Proton Pack into hole in body of action figure. (NOTE: back pack must be in upright position as shown.) B. Slide Neutrona Blaster onto right arm as shown. 3. Twist handle on Neutrona Blaster for action zapping ray. Variation Information *American Line: First pressing (Proton packs had the hose to the proton gun connected to the bottom of the pack. The description text of the toy is white on the front, and the back card is a first wave design.) **Second pressing (Proton packs had the hose to the proton gun connected to the bumper of the pack. The description text of the toy is white on the front, and the back card is a second wave design.) **Third pressing (Proton packs had the hose to the proton gun connected to the bumper of the pack. The description text of the toy is yellow on the front, and the back card is a second wave design.) *Canada Line: Based design based on American first pressing. *Brazilian Line: Standard version *Argentina Line: See "Classic Heroes Variations" on Jocsa article. *UK Line: Proton packs had the hose to the proton gun connected to the bumper of the pack. This is standard in all lines in UK Lineage. *French/Dutch Line: French only version **Standard bilingual version *German Line: Standard version. Mold Reused The mold for this figure was later reused again for other lineup including the following: *Power Pack Heroes *Slimed Heroes(including proton packs) *ECTO-Glow Heroes(including proton packs) *Backpack Heroes Trivia *The Gulper Ghost appears on the Second Printing cover of Ghostbusters Issue #2. *On Cover RI of Ghostbusters Issue #15, Gulper Ghost makes non-canon cameo. *On the subscription cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18, Gulper Ghost makes a non-canon cameo. *On page 17 of Ghostbusters International #1, in the observation tank is the Gulper Ghost from the Kenner Classic Hero Figure: Egon Spengler action figure. *In Ghostbusters International #3, on page 19, in panel 3, still in the containment tank is the Gulper Ghost based on the figure in the Kenner Egon classic hero action figure. *On page 35 of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, in panel 3, is a ghost based on the Gulper Ghost . *On page 36 of Annual 2018, in panel 1, on the left is the Gulper Ghost again. Gallery ClassicTheRealGhostbustersActionFigures.png|American first wave information on the back of the card for the four Ghostbusters hero toys. RGBtoysclassiclineusa.png|first American run of the classic hero line RGBtoysclassiclinepackhosechange.png|Comparing the hoses to packs (USA Run 1-USA Run 2-UK Run) ClassicHeroesPressing1Egon01.png|Egon Spengler front from the American first pressing ClassicHeroesPressing1Egon02.png|Egon Spengler back card from the American first pressing GulperGhostIDW2SecondPrinting.jpg|Gulper Ghost's Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #2 GulperGhostIDW15RI.jpg|Gulper Ghost's Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #15 GulperGhostIDWV2Issue18SubCover.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18 subscription cover GulperGhostIDW01.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters International #1 SamhainsGoblinsIDWAnnual2018-1.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 Egon.Spengler_German001.JPG|Egon Spengler front from the German Pressing Category:Kenner Category:IDW Characters